El tiempo lo dira
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Pensamientos que surgen por causa de unos ojos verdes, pero si quieres mantenerlos secretos vigila que nadie ande cerca y menos si es un empata
1. Default Chapter

**EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ**

**By:** La trinidad del caos

**Negación:** Yami no matsuei no me pertenece son de la gran Yoko Matsushita sama, yo solo los pido prestado para mis locas historias

**El tiempo lo dira**

Paso día a día pensando, pensando en lo que será el futuro, que sucederá conmigo y sobre todo que pasara contigo, mi pequeño compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi único amor, la persona a la que mi corazón no se pudo resistir y cayo por el embrujo de tu mirar, mi ángel de ojos esmeralda, aquel que llego y se quedo cuando muchos no lo hicieron, incluso al saber sobre mi oscuridad, tu que me salvaste de mi mismo y me dio un por que vivir, mi pequeño aquel que ahora significa mi todo, mi mundo, mi luz...una luz que ilumina toda la oscuridad de mi pasado, mi amor, mi secreto, mi...Hisoka, tanto desearía que tu no te ensuciaras las manos con sangre..que siempre fueras puro, pero que puedo hacer si nuestro trabajo nos obliga, aquel trabajo que unió nuestros caminos para no separarlos nunca o a lo menos eso es lo que yo deseo , si se que suena egoísta de mi parte talvez tu no desees lo mismo que yo, talvez tu desees mas bien ser libre, pero no lo puedo evitar...sin ti yo moriría.

Sabes a veces desearía que tu nunca hubieras muerto tan joven o que te fueras que ya no fueras un Shinigami; si se que yo mismo me contradigo con lo que deseo pero eso es lo que tu me has causado...un enorme caos dentro de mi; pero a la vez deseo que te quedes conmigo , entonces pienso que si no hubieras muerto jamás te hubiera conocido...si lo se otra vez yo con mi egoísmo, pero como hubiese deseado que tu muerte no hubiese sido tan cruel, como hubiese deseado estar ahí y salvarte de ese maldito, tu muerte aumenta mi lista de pecados, se que tu me gritarías que yo no tengo la culpa, pero yo pienso que si, mi sola existencia es un pecado.

Como desearía haber reparado todo el daño y sufrimiento de tu vida, borrar todos tus sufrimientos, como tu lo haces conmigo que con tu sola presencia alumbras mi vida, desearía yo también iluminar la tuya, pero a veces siento que te soy molesto, quizás ya te canse, no me atrevo a preguntarte por miedo a que te vayas, yo no quiero que eso pase, porque si te vas no lo soportaría, como desearía poderte decir sobre mi pasado y sobre lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo, como podría yo no merezco nada ni siquiera la felicidad, después de matar a tantas personas, después de que mis manos estén llenas de sangre, solo me queda escribir aquello que no puedo decir, que no me atrevo a decirte, ocultándolo en el fondo de mi corazón, ese corazón que ahora solo pertenece a una persona...a ti Hisoka, cierro mis ojos, y solo te veo a ti, ya que mis ojos no me pertenecen más solo a ti, a tu rostro de ángel que no parece pertenecer a este mundo sino a uno etéreo, a tu cabello dorado como el trigo y que brilla como el sol alumbrando un nuevo día, a tu piel blanca y suave que seguramente al sentirla entre mis dedos me llevarían al mismísimo cielo, a tu silencio, a tus ojos esas bellas gemas esmeralda que me han hechizado y en las cuales me pierdo sin poder evitarlo, que me devoran y me roban el aliento por solo una mirada tuya; pero lo que mas amo de ti es tu alma, tan pura que a pesar de tu encuentro con Muraki no se ha manchado, el no podría manchar un alma tan pura como la tuya, un alma que sabe lo que soy y no teme, no se aleja y que aun confía en mi y que con el pasar de los días que paso a tu lado me parece mas hermosa, se que tu me dirías que no es tan pura pero yo se que si lo es pues te conozco, como puedo yo merecerte? Como puede este ángel de la muerte recibir tal regalo por sus pecados? Un asesino no merecería que un ángel de luz como tu fijara una sola mirada en él? Yo no merezco nada después de lo que hice mas sin embargo estas tu al final de mis sufrimientos brindándome al no es tu amor tu apoyo.

Ah...ya no quiero pensar mas, si aunque no lo imagina nadie si pienso y mucho y ahora mis pensamientos solo giran alrededor de ti; mas prefiero callar y no preguntarme mas sobre lo que pasara en el futuro, porque no quiero pensar en que podría perderte, mejor descanso y me pongo de nuevo la mascara de felicidad, aunque se que contigo ya no funciona, pero es lo único que puedo hacer...fingir que nada a cambiado y seguir adelante, a tu lado...el tiempo dirá lo que pasara después, ahora solo pensare en el hoy.

Dejo de escribir en mi diario, si yo un hombre de ya un siglo y algo mas de no vida escribiendo un diario...bueno dicen que si lo haces olvidas tus problemas por un momento...es buena terapia para ya no sentirse deprimido; me preparo, alguien toca la puerta, me apresuro a abrirla y me sorprendo al verte a ti...al dueño de mis pensamientos y mi alma...de pie delante mío, me miras con cierta ternura que no puedo entender, pero antes de poder preguntarte algo te abalanzas a mi abrazándome yo estoy atónito pero al vez siento haber llegado al cielo al sentir tus brazos alrededor mío, pero nada es eterno me sueltas y me miras yo me sorprendo al ver tus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero también me asusto que tal si...no por favor que nada malo le haya pasado a mi ángel yo no lo soportaría..si alguien lo lastimara yo..., y sin darme cuenta mis labios ya se han movido- Que pasa Hisoka...algo esta mal?- pregunto temerosamente; a lo que tu niegas, no sabes que con solo ese movimiento de cabeza ya me has devuelto el alma que amenazaba salirse de mi por temor; te limpias los ojos y te das media vuelta dejándome a mi en suspenso, que te paso que fue ese repentino sentimentalismo, vuelves a adelantarte a mi tren de pensamiento, solo tengo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que has dicho: Nada que el tiempo no pueda contestar, ne Tsuzuki, por lo que vuelvo a quedar en suspenso, por que dijiste eso...acaso tu...me...escuchaste, escuchaste mis pensamientos...no...no puede ser...si es así entonces sabes que...yo...

Tsuzuki no pienses mas me duele la cabeza, además si no nos vamos ahora Tatsumi san seguramente nos cortara el sueldo – cambias de tema rápidamente, entonces vuelves a voltear a mi pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios al cual me deja alucinado al verte radiante...ahora estoy seguro eres un ángel al cual mandaron para salvar a esta alma maldita; das vuelta y caminas un poco, te detienes entonces vuelves a hablarme.

Yo también - me dices y yo salgo del asombro en que me ha dejado tu bello sonreír apenas captando lo que has dicho...Que significa?...y no tardo en entender tus palabras...me siento tan feliz, siento el llenar de mi alma de felicidad, podría morirme aquí mismo, pero no, corro hacia ti que te has alejado con la vista en el suelo todo avergonzado, lo se por que tratas de esconder tus mejillas sonrojadas; al sentir mi presencia a tu lado levantas tu rostro yo te sonrió y rodeo con un brazo tu espalda, al hacerlo te pones rojo y yo también...no se lo que pasara en el futuro conmigo...contigo...con nosotros...el tiempo...lo dirá.

**Fin?**

**N.A.:** No se como me salió, trate de escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Tsuzuki y pues espero no haberme salido de carácter, y si lo acepto me encanta esta pareja: Tsusoka, creo que hacen la pareja perfecta, ambos con pasados oscuros y con un sentimiento de soledad, encarando sus vida de diferentes formas, usando mascaras distintas para cubrir su verdad, creo que si los dos fueran una pareja enfrentarían la vida y su pasado, así ambos encontrarían la forma de salir de la oscuridad que los envuelve para así encontrar la luz(creo que pondré esta ultima parte en otro fic estoy inspirada)manden reviews porfa, deseo saber que es lo que piensan, para saber si escribo una continuación...miau...siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	2. Capitulo 2

**El Tiempo lo dirá**

**By: **La Trinidad del caos

**Negación: **Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no me pertenecen sino a Yoko Matsushita una gran mangaka japonesa que aun no continua con la serie porque? TOT... bueno u.u hasta saber la continuación tendré que conformarme con escribir fics sin interés de buscar alguna recompensa que no sean solo palabras de aliento, nada de dinero pues mis intenciones no son comerciales... sin más, mejor continuemos con el fic que tanto me pidieron continuar, gracias a todos por sus reviews...espero poder responder a todas en el capitulo final

**Agradecimientos:**

**Akia Nekoi:** Homtoni de verdad te gusto ni fic estoy tan emocionada de saberlo, no pense que me saldria bien el cacarter de Tsuzuki... per o estoy tan feliz de que me saliera TT...en serio lloraste oo...es´pero que guste este capitulo

**AGUILA FANEL:** Pues si va haber continuacion, espero te gute tanto cómo el anterior capitulo, no te preocupes no te voy a dejar con las ganas lo prometo n-n

**Sumitakamahara:** Si si me inspiremucho para escribirlo, por eso creeme que me costo un chorro escribir este capitulo, pues yo solo queria dejarlo ahi pero por la insistencia lo continue, espero te guste cómo va quedando

**Luna-tejedora: **Que tierna al decirme que estaba muy lindo mi fic, me entran ganas de volverme chibi de la vergueza u/u, por comentarios asi seguire escribiendo para ustedes...Gracias por los animos!

**'l cRaZyxIoN l':** Se me hace familiar tu nick...por cierto no escribes en otro fandom , te agradezco mucho las bellas palabras de aliento de tu parte... u/u en serio me ponen roja mo pense que les gustara mi forma de escribir pues es muy complicada a veces que yo misma me pierdo con el personaje... TOT tengo que revisarlo tres veces...

**Dark-san:** Pues cómo te lo dije ya empiezo a escribir la continuacion del otro fic... no te preocupes ya tengo el cuarto capitulo la cosa es pasarloa mi compu, si tienes razon no hay muchos fics donde no se vayan directo a la cama o algo por el estilo... pero debo confesar que a mi tambien me gustan esos fics U/U, pero es que cada uno tiene un poco de perversion, claro que a mi solo me gusta escribir el proceso de enamoramiento, y despues de noviazgo, pero bueno talvez algun dia me anime... pero primero cómo siempre habra mucho romance antes de eso... me gusta escribir pensando en que ese amor sera eternos... soy una romantica enpedernida u.u...pues espero que te guste este capi que surguio por sugerencia tuya, despies hablamos de lo demas okis...

Ypues para todas ustedesque me escribieron pues aqui esta la continuacion (si me eh olvidado de alguien lo siento mucho... revisare mi correo de vuelta)

**Capitulo 2 **

Caminaba por las calles a altas horas sin entender las razón... más le importaba... Qué le pasaba?... acaso no podía estar sin su presencia?... no, no podía... pero... porqué?... era tan indispensable en su monótona vida que la eternidad cómo Shinigami le daba, cómo para exponerse así en una ciudad tan peligrosa... acaso no le asustaba encontrarse con El?... con aquel que acabase con su vida aquella fatídica noche?... no, no le importaba... pero desde cuando no le importaba?... si una de sus razones para convertirse en Shinigami fue precisamente el de vengarse, si esa fue su razón para el inicio e su eterna existencia cómo Shinigami... un ángel de la muerte, más no su razón para seguir... no esa ya no era su razón... todo había cambiado... y todo por el...por su compañero de mirada Amatista... su sonrisa que hacia a su alma sentirse cálida y reconfortante, cómo si de un abrazo se tratase... sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba pues de legitimidad muchas callaban; cuánto odiaba aquella sonrisas falsas, aquellas que ocultaban su soledad y lágrimas... su culpa, una culpa que el joven empata de ojos cual esmeralda no entendía – "_Todos somos culpables de alguno modo_" – pensó mientras seguía caminando, recordó su primer encuentro, sonrió ante esos recuerdos... si el también podía sonreír... aunque ignorase desde cuando había empezado a hacerlo, pero, si sabia la causa – "_Ese Baka_" – Si Baka cómo se había acostumbrado a llamarle, aunque el otro no notase que esa palabra se había en un apodo afectuoso... pero sabia que ese afecto empezaba a convertirse en algo más... pero con todas las heridas que llevaba en alma nunca le permitirían alcanzar la felicidad, para que pensar más en eso, era mejor así, seguir cómo estaban... cómo compañeros, cómo amigos... - "_Para que cambiar si todo esta bien ahora_?" – si el ahora estaba bien , pero y el futuro?... qué pasaría mañana o los días siguientes, todo seguiría igual? – "_Solo el tiempo lo dirá_" – pero dejar esa responsabilidad al tiempo... que a veces es muy corto y otras muy largo... más que remedio si así son las cosas, uno solo debe esperar que los sucesos se den a través de el... el futuro es muy incierto – "_Es mejor pensar en el hoy_" – para que llenarse de problemas la cabeza que aun no acontecen – "_Cuando pasen espero estar listo_" – listo? Para qué, el lo sabia bien... – "_Tsuzuki_" – susurro su nombre y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Qué les pasaría a ellos con el pasar del tiempo, eso era lo que lo tenia tan preocupado, por eso su cuerpo y mente no podían sincronizarse, no podía evitar pensar en el, vanos eran sus esfuerzos de no pensar en el si sus pies parecían siempre buscar sus huellas, más el no sabia que les deparaba el tiempo, el era un empata no un adivino, si su relación cambiase ya el tiempo lo diría – "_Más qué es el tiempo sin nosotros?_" – Si muchas cosas dependían de las manijas del tiempo, pero sin el actuar de la vida nada pasaría... deteniendo su camino una sonrisa se volvió a su eterno rostro juvenil – Se hace tarde, mejor vuelvo, mañana será otro día; supongo que tendré que despertarte o si no volverás a llegar tarde... Baka – observando detenidamente el edificio frente a el... cuantas veces no había parado ahí... tantas veces que había perdido ya la cuenta, dándose media vuelta siguió su camino, dejando tras si el departamento de su compañero – "_Mañana quizá conteste mis preguntas... después de todo el tiempo nos responde con su paso, solo es cuestión de que uno sepa esperar _"

Si el tiempo cambiaba muchas cosas incluso... los sentimientos de las personas.

**Continuara**

**Trinidad del Caos: **Sipi n-n ya continué... yujuuuuu! no pensé continuarlo pues se me había secado el cerebro, (solo espero no haberme salido mucho de la historia pero es que la escribí hace mucho en serio) pero ya me inspire y todo gracias a mi nueva musa... Hiwatari Kun

**Hiwatari: **Por que yo TT

**Kot: **Por que no pudiste contra su poder de convencimiento XDDDDD

**Hiwatari: **Cállate remedo de felpudo de bienvenida ¬¬

**Kot: **Felpudo de que? o

**Trinidad del caos: **Cállense o los mando con Inu chan... o mejor con Watari kun

**Kot y Hiwatari: **(OO)

**Trinidad del Caos: **Así me gusta, bueno nos leemos con ustedes en el siguiente fic... solo espero tener tiempo TOT porque la vida me castiga con trabajar... nos leemos y muchos miaus...manden reviews para saber que opinan...


	3. Chapter 3

**El tiempo lo dira**

**By: **La Trinidad del caos

**N.A.:** Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo... si eh vuelto, acoso pensaron que se podrian deshacer de mi... pues no... pero bueno no creo ser tan cargosa con los fics... o si?... bueno ya que este ultimo capitulo de este fic les guste pues sino... ¬¬ no puedo hacer mas hasta que mi cerebrito deje de estar en huelga... aunque mis musas ayudaran a la causa quieran o no non... cierto musa!!!

Hisoka: Si lo que digas uu (principal interesado en que acabe el fic)

Mu: aun no entiendo porque volvemos

Katsuki: Sera porque no podemos estar en nuestras vidas aburridas

Hiwatari: yo solo estoy aquí, porque aquella me secuestro -o-

Hisoka, Mu. Katsuki: Si como no ¬o¬

**N.A.: **Ya dejen de quejarse... yami no matsuei no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes a los que denomino musas solo los tomo prestados un rato por diversion para mi diversion y el de los interesados en mis fics... no creo que deba hacer ninguna advertencia pues viendo de que va Yami no matsuei pues basta para los homofobicos... Erini has los honores cómo mi cuentista n-n

**Erini: **La felicidad puede ser alcanzada inculso por aquellos que se han perdido en el camino, para guiarlos de nuevo a su luz...

**El Tiempo lo dira**

"_Otro dia, otro pasar de tiempo sin obetener las respuestas que deseo" - _eso es lo que pensaba cierto shinigami de mirada esmeralda, mientras caminaba hacia su peculiar destino, y aunque denuevo volviese a perderse en sus pensamientos hoy habia una diferencia, no pensaba pasarse todo el dia pensando (Oó como que ni yo entendi) en el mañana , lo unico que esperaba es que su compañero no se pasara todo el dia fastidiandolo por haberlo ido a buscar a su departamento, pero es que hoy no se sentia con humor para llegar tarde y escuchar los sermones que de seguro Tatsumi ya tenia preparados... cansado se acerco a la puerta y dispuesto a tocar a su mente llegaron varios pensamientos que llenaron su alma, haciendolo sentir relajado... escucho la devocion que su compañero le profesaba, las alabanzas dirigidas a la belleza de sus ojos, sus temores y todo aquello que el otro hombre no se atrevia a decirle, y lo mas ironico fue escuchar que el al igual que su persona esperaria a que sus preguntas fuesen respondidas... ambos parecian personas tan distintas, las dos caras de la misma moneda, pero viendolo bien no eran tan distintos... en el fondo ambos eran seres atormentados por su pasado, por aquellos que no veian en ellos mas que seres mundanos cuya existencia era un pecado, ambos lastimados y con sangrantes heridas, que añoraban tanto alcanzar la luz y asi abandonar las tinieblas a los que fueron lanzados por aquellos que no los comprendian, ambos buscando la luz en el otro... mabos ansiosos de conocer aquello que les fue negado... el amor...

El joven Shinigami sintiendo que por hoy no iba a esperar mas al tiempo, decidio actuar "_¿más que es el tiempo sin nosotros?"_ penso antes de tocar la puerta frente a el, hace tanto tiempo que la veia y nunca hizo nada por abrirla, pero ahora... ahora era diferente nodejaria escapar la oportunidad, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese miedo, no sabia cómo actuaria ante la presencia del otro... más solo sentir aun presentes los sentimientos de Tsuzuki solo lo miro con ternura al verlo abrir al fin la puerta que les separaba, sentia cómo si al fin la barrera entre los dos se hubiese desvanecido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_Pov's Hisoka_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Veo tu rostro algo confundido al verme frente tuyo, con esta mirada de ternura que a nacido en mi al tan solo vislumbrar tu rostro, eres muy especial para mi, que no puedo entender cómo fui a perder tanto tiempo sin atreverme a tocar esta puerta, me siento feliz de al fin poder ver la luz al final de mis tormentos , siento cómo si estuviese en otro plano de la realidad, yo estoy en la oscuridad y tu en la luz, solo nos separa un minima distancia, y no deseo que se acrecente asi que sin pensarlo dos veces me abalanzo hacia ti aferrandome a tu cuerpo como si fueses mi ancla, siento tanta felicidad de tenerte asi de cerca que no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas de gozo pues ahora sé que eh llegado al cielo, pero sé que deno soltarlo pues siento que debo explicarte el porque de mi actuar... ya que te veo al confundido..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Tsuzuki_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_... estoy atonito pero a la vez siento haber llegado al cielo al sentir tus brazos alrededor mio, pero nada es eterno, me sueltas y me miras, yo me sorprendo al ver tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero tambien me asusto... que tal si... no por favor que nada malo le haya pasado a mi angel, yo no lo soportaria, yo..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Hisoka_ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Al separarme de tus brazos puedo senitr tu incertidumbre, para despues sentir tu temor al pensar que mi llanto se debe a que algo me a pasado... si me a pasado algo, pero noes malo... siento cómo ruegas porque no me pasase algo a mi... a tu angel... es asi cómo me has llamado entre tus pensamientos... haciendome sentir aun más dichoso, veo tus labios moverse formulando al fin lo que tanto temes preguntarme_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Tsuzuki_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

... _sin darme cuenta mis labios ya se han movido - _¿Que pasa Hisoka?- _siento tanto miedo - ... _algo esta mal? - _pregunto temerosamente, a lo que tu niegas, no sabes que con solo ese movimiento de cabeza ya me has devuelto el lama que amenazaba salirse de mi por temor..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Hisoka _**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Siento tu alivio tan solo mover mi cabeza de forma negativa... ¿tanto te preocupas por mi?... ¿Tan ciego eh estado que no vi en tus ojos ese verdadero sentir?... ¿Tanto me cegó el odio de los demas hacia mi persona, que no me di cuenta del amor que sientes por mi Tsuzuki?, no voy a permitir mis temores me alejen de ti más tiempo, limpio mis lagrimas para evitar que sigas angustiandote mas, quiero ver ese verdadero tu, ese que me a conquistado, ese ser a quien amo con todos sus defectos y oscuridad, me tranquilizo un poco y dandome media vuelta comienzo a alejarme de ti, no con la intencion de dejarte aquí sino con la intencion de que me sigas y al fin salgas de tu oscuridad y veas conmigo la luz que acabo de encontrar... tu..._

_Siento tu desconcierto de nuevo, preguntandote que fue lo que pasó... a lo que yo solo puedo responderte con una ironia_

¿Nada que el tiempo no pueda contestar... en Tsuzuki?- _espero que con esto entiendas que ya no sirve de nada aferrarte a más mentiras... liberate_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Tsuzuki_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_...vuelvo a quedar en suspenso, por que dijiste eso... acaso tu... me... escuchaste, escuchaste mis pensamientos...no...no puede ser...si es así entonces sabes que... yo..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Hisoka _**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tantos sentires, tantos pensamientos tuyos me han absirvido las barreras mentales que coloco para no ser atacado por centenares de sentimientos que me causarian por decirlo asi... una sobrecarga, siento tu sorpresa ante mis palabras y se que ya sabes que te e escuchado¿sabes? Pude haberme atrevido a ser valiente hace unos momentos pero com tanta carag mental no me siento capaz de enfrentarte de nuevo, asi que trato de desviar el tema para poder poner altas mis defensas y poder recuperar algo de mi valor..._

_-_Tsuzuki no pienses mas me duele la cabeza, además si no nos vamos ahora Tatsumi san seguramente nos cortara el sueldo – _se que no puedo dejarte asi y volviendo a recordar todos tus pensamientos de hace un momento siento que las fuerzas vuelven a mi, al igual que aquel sentimiento de felicidad, una felicidadque quiero que compartas conmigo y asi salgas tambien de la oscuridad, asi que volteo y sonrio para ti ... solo para ti, nuevos sentires vuelven a golpearme... otra vez me has llamado angel... me siento tan nervioso que no puedo evitar voltearme y caminar un poco, hasta que entiendo que yo tampoco puedo callar mi voz, no ahora... pues si no lo digo morire sofocado por mi propio sentir_

Yo tambien – _es lo unico que puedo decirte ante una pregunta no formulada en estos momentos, pero existente dentro de ti desde hace mucho..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Tsuzuki_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_...yo salgo del asombro en que me ha dejado tu bello sonreír apenas captando lo que has dicho... ¿Que significa?... y no tardo en entender tus palabras... me siento tan feliz, siento el llenar de mi alma de felicidad, podría morirme aquí mismo, pero no, corro hacia ti que te has alejado con la vista en el suelo todo avergonzado..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov's Hisoka _**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_No puedo evitar sentrime aun mas nervioso, pues tu felicidad me indica que me has entendido claramente, trato de alejarme un poco mas pues siento que morire sonrojado, pero tu te percatas de ello y corriendo al fin sales de tu oscuridad para acercarte a mi, al fin podremos ver la luz juntos, el solo pensarlo me sube mas la tonalidad en mis mejillas, pero sentir tu presencia me hace levantar el rostro, solo quiero ver tu felicidad, tu verdadero ser y justo aquí frente a mi lo veo... lo veo en tu sonrisa... una sonrisa sin mascaaras, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento oculto... siento mi corazon palpitar mas fuerte cuando me rodeas con un brazo..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Pov Normal_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos se hallaban rojos pues el saber que sus corazones compartian el mismo sentir les regozijaba y los aturdia pues no sabian lo que ocurriria despues...

Tsuzuki: "_No se lo que pasara en el futuro conmigo..._

Hisoka: _... contigo... con nosotros... _

Tsuzuki y Hisoka:_... el tiempo lo dira..."_

Si el tiempo se encargaria de demostrarles lo eterno y verdadero de su amor, les pobaria que si es posible amar a alguien por toda la ternidad... que no es solo delos cuentos de hadas... pues todo cuento se a basado en algun momento en una realidad y a sido el tiempo quien se a encargado de transmitir y proteger esa realidad en cada gramo de sus arenas...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin...**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N.A.: **Pues espero que les haya gustado el final, no se pero me dio por convinar parte de la primera parte pues son los pensamientos de Tsuzuki con los de Hisoka de la tercera parte, queria que ustedes entendieran todos los pensamientos de Hisoka ante la "oportuna" respuesta que le dio el tiempo, espero no haberlas confundido, bueno que puedo decirles mas que yo si me siento muy conforme con este final... aunque no se, si quieren continuacion podria pensarlo, pero francamente me gusta como queda, bueno espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo y pues no sabria si escribir otro capitulo sea buena idea que tal si lo estropeo... ya que espero que hayan disfrutado del fic y que hayan leido Promesas(claro solo a las interesadas) el capitulo3, que es una pequeña correccion que faltaba antes de entrar en el cuarto capitulo y no arruinar el 5... bien hay nos leemos... bye y muchos miausssssssssss nwn


End file.
